Imperfecto, Uchiha
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: By Lucifer. "Después de ese día, ya nada fue igual. Me volví completamente loca, me volví posesiva con él, siempre quería tenerlo cerca. No quería que nadie lo tocara, aunque no me pertenezca. Él algún día iba a ser mío y debía asegurarme de eso" Drabble.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia pertenece a _Lucifer_ de FanficEs. Obviamente, cuento con su autorización para subir su historia aquí.

Dedicación Autor: _Dedicado especialmente a Midori y Agoit que siempre están ahí para ayudarme con este pequeño problemita…_

Nota: Nara-chan! Después de tanto tiempo al fin tengo tiempo de trasladar tu fic amiga, ¡milagro! Realmente espero que recibas miles de reviews que te merecés. Te quiero mucho _neechan_. ¡Disfrúten!

N/A: _Deleitáos._

**

* * *

**

**Aimer.**

_Eres tan imperfecto, Sasuke Uchiha. No tienes, en absoluto, tacto con mujer alguna. Tienes incontables defectos, desde ya. Recuerda aquella vez, cuando me confesaste que yo te atraía. Creo que logré ver las estrellas. Realmente, me sorprendí. Cómo una muchacha como yo, podría parecerle bella a un Adonis como tú. Te cautivó mi sentido de pensar y de ver las cosas de manera indiferente, lo sé. No logro comprender, y sigo razonablemente frustrada, por qué me comparaste con una "mentalmente" niñita de 13 años, con pocas curvas y corta de mente. ¿Por qué optas a la que no posee nada interesante para entregarte? ¿Por qué, justamente, esa niñita tenía que ser tu mejor amiga? No comprendo, no. _

_Ese hecho no es para nada categórico equiparando el "hito" pasado. Después de prolongadas polémicas, me refiero a tus esperanzadores comentarios sobre mí, dejándome en claro que esa niñita, o mejor dicho "estorbo", no te atraía ni por mera coincidencia, me haces cosa semejante. Escucha con atención y medita la siguiente paradoja… "¿Qué mierda estabas pensando, una hora después de aclararme la visión? ¿Cómo se te ocurre, después de reparar mis sueños, BESARTE con tu mejor amiga?". Eres, francamente, patético. ¡Me humillaste! Mi ego descendió al suelo, igual que mi dignidad. _

_ Ahora, Relax, es momento de la cruel realidad. Procediste, ciertamente horrible al hacer cosa semejante, aunque yo no te importe o, espero que sea así, no tengas el conocimiento de como frecuentar con damas. Igualmente, te superaste al decirme… "Lo siento Sakura, Te quiero". Un momento después de esa acotación, que invadió felicidad y bienestar en mi desbaratado corazón, logré huir de esa utopía y darme cuenta que ese comentario, solo inspiraba Amistad. Nada más._

*Después de ese día, ya nada fue igual. Me volví completamente loca, me volví posesiva con él, siempre quería tenerlo cerca. No quería que nadie lo tocara, aunque no me pertenezca. Él algún día iba a ser mío y debía asegurarme de eso. Lo único que tengo en mente, es enamorarlo, como sea. Si es necesario, jugaré muy sucio. Seguiré en pie con mi objetivo: "poder satisfacerlo y gozarlo, en todo sentido, tiempo y espacio".*

_ Wowow, Dios mío, Uchiha. ME VUELVES LOCA._

_¿Debo sonreír porque somos amigos? ¿O quizás, llorar porque nunca seremos más que eso? Por fin empezaba a superar nuestra relación y por fin empezaba a aceptar que nunca serás mío, que tienes otra.... Pero hoy me has sonreído y lo has estropeado todo. Mierda._

_ No puedo tolerar, solo una simple amistad. Realmente, me hiere escuchar de tus labios que tu corazón le pertenece a otra muchacha. Solo pídemelo y te demostraré todo lo que tengo para dar. Te abrazaré cuando necesites abrigo, te consolaré cuando no todo marche bien, te besaré cada vez que necesites cariño, escogeré sabias palabras cada vez que me pidas un consejo. No te puedo dejar libre, necesito poseerte y hacerte totalmente mío. Prometo, que te complaceré y te haré el hombre más feliz de la tierra. **Solo, dame una oportunidad.**_

_Con amor, Sakura.

* * *

_

_ A_**u**t_h_**o**r**'s **_N_**o**t_e_**s|**

Espero que les haya gustado, espero ansiosamente sus reviews, ya que es mi primer drabble y me interesa que sensación ha causado en la gente. ^^

Besitos. Camila.

_N_**o**t_e_**s|**

Desde ya, ambas (Lucifer y yo) les agradecemos por haber leído.

¿Sería mucho de mi parte, quizás, pedirles su opinión? Por sobre todo porque sé que a Nara (Lucifer) le interesarán mucho y porque es nueva en el mundo de los fanfics pero yo creo que tiene talento.

Aún así, ¡gracias por leer!

Cuidense,

**_M_idori**


End file.
